Spooky Week 2016
by nopephan
Summary: Collection of my spooky week stories
1. Why Must You Torment Me?

Heather was a successful pirate. She wasn't your typical pirate. She didn't pillage and plunder she was more of the sort to look for buried treasure. Okay maybe she was the stereotypical pirate. She wasn't the worst pirate. Worst was a relative term. Every pillage and plunder sort all envied the single man who carried the title of 'Worst'. You see in the pirate world worst was the highest honour. Heather didn't want that. Heather and her crew had been sailing the pacific for days. They had finally returned from their voyage to Wawanakwa. She had found a map leading to a great deal of riches that had turned out to be a dead end. Saint Andres had taken quite a beating from the rough waters and violent storms leading to the island. Saint Andres, her ship, had been the only thing she ever loved. Her parents had sold her into servitude when she was a young girl in order to pay off her father's debt that he had accumulated through his many drunken nights at the tavern. As the crew landed in Nova Scotia all the gear they brought was rounded up and brought above deck. Heather exited the captain's quarters and thanked her men. Still bitter about the wild goose chase she made her way to the tavern.

Alejandro Burromuerto had earned himself his title for sure. Being the 'worst' pirate was nothing to scoff at. His pillaging and plundering skills had only increased with time. He liked his title. He finally amounted to something. Everyone knew his name. So what if they feared him? Fear was good they would give him everything he wanted. How do you think he got his boat, Saint Reina? He didn't get it with his looks, although they did help. After his long journey planting fake maps to buried treasure he landed in Nova Scotia. Being the captain he is he made his way to the tavern to tell his tales about his adventures.

Heather had been sitting in the tavern exchanging tales and ranting over her fake map. It turns out all the other pirates had the exact same map. All leading to Wawanakwa and all just appearing in their ships. This seemed fishy, no pun intended.

Alejandro had a certain affinity for making maps seem realistic. He prided himself in being to do this. As he walked into the tavern every head turned to the door. He smiled his toothy grin and strode through the doors. Tavern Miguel had been his home base per say. He looked around the tavern to see almost every single pirate that had been given the fake maps.

Heather knew exactly who had given her this map as soon as he strolled through the doors. Alejandro Burromuerto. Of course! How could she have been so stupid? He was the only person who could single- handedly could replicate a map so flawlessly. If she was being honest she was a bit jealous. So many people had fallen for his trick.

Alejandro beamed with pride as he strode over to the bar. The bartender pulled a glass mug from under the bar and turned around and poured a lagger into the awaiting crystal mug. Alejandro eagerly awaited the nasty glare and rude remarks when the others finally realized that indeed it was him that had lead them all away from the real treasure that awaited them in Hawaii. Of course, none of his company was smart enough to realize this minor detail. Alejandro was a master deceptionist. Heather sat on her stool staring at the man at the bar. She couldn't decided how she felt about him.

Alejandro had noticed a beautiful woman when he walked into the tavern. He turned around and searched for her. Once he spotted her he rose from his stool and strode confidently over to her. Heather looked up from her beer to see a tall, tan, young, and fairly handsome man standing in front of her.

And the rest is history they say..


	2. Flesh

Heather sat huddled in the corner of her closet rocking back and forth listening to the scratching at the door. She had been having a fun time with her family when it happened. A man with ripped clothes and deranged eyes shuffled up to them and bit her little brother. That is how it happened. Heather witnessed the "death" of the only people she loved. She sat in her closet trying to stay alive.

Alejandro had been visiting some friends when it happened. They had been walking through Lea's neighborhood when a woman approached them with a suspicious limp. She dragged her foot along and reached Julio and lunged at him. Julio fell in agony. He turned rather quickly. It spread rapidly. Now Alejandro sat in a bathtub of a random empty house on the block. The events of the day replayed in his head. Haunting his every thought.

On the outside of the walls that sheltered Heather and Alejandro the world as they knew it changed rapidly.

Little did they know that they were mere blocks away from the only other human being that could keep them sane.

Heather sat in her closet for what felt like days until the scratching stopped. Heather looked up from her huddled up position. A man opened the door she flinched as the bright lights of a flashlight. The man was dressed from head to toe in full protection armor. He looked down at her and turned around and screamed

 _"_ _WE'VE GOT A LIVE ONE_ "

She looked around confused as she was hoisted up and rushed out to an armed vehicle.

Alejandro was huddled in the bathtub when they found him. The swat team pulled him up and rushed him to the armored car waiting out front. Heather looked up to see the new arrival. They exchanged looks and looked away.

Later on as the car plowed on Alejandro and Heather began to share their stories.

[end]


	3. Ring of Death

Alejandro and Heather were set to be married. An arranged marriage, but they loved each other nonetheless. Alejandro was nervous. His usual cocky demeanour diminished as they practiced the vows. He couldn't get a single word right. He stumbled over his word. He looked up at Heather. She gave him a sympathetic look. He looked at the priest and back to Heather. He took a deep breath and said.

"I-I-I I've got this give me a second"

Heather looked at him sympathetically as he ran out of the church. Alejandro ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. Finally Alejandro made it to a clearing deep in the forest. Once his breathing returns to normal he stands in the middle of the clearing. He walked his way to the side of the clearing. Once he came to a full stop he pulled out the ring. Looking ahead Alejandro flawlessly delivered his vows and placed the ring on a branch. Just as he is about to take the ring back something happens.

When Alejandro wakes up he is somewhere he has never been. A woman stood near him. Her dress was in shambles. Her skin was a ghostly blue color. It couldn't be turned around gazing at her left hand. Heather's ring glistened on her hand. Alejandro stood up and walked over to the woman. Her bob was disheveled, her eyes wide. She spoke up

"I've never been married. Thank you for fulfilling my childhood dream. Who are you?"

"Alejandro. But we aren't married. I am supposed to be marrying Heather. I love her I need to go back"

She looked at him confused.

"Well I am Courtney, your wife. You can't go back"

Alejandro stared in disbelief. He refused to believe that he had married this… this… woman. Courtney went back to admiring the ring. Alejandro was mad. He didn't choose Courtney. He didn't really choose Heather either but, he chose to love her. They chose to love each other. Courtney looked up from the ring to gaze at her husband. She launched into her tale of woe.

"I was going to get married too the man of my dreams. We didn't look like your average couple. He was what some would call a delinquent. By all standards he was. He had been too juvie on countless occasions, but I loved him nonetheless. Duncan was his name. Me being a CIT we did not look like those too last. We did. The one thing I regret is not seeing that he was cheating on me the whole time. Since I was from a wealthier family he took advantage of me. I should have seen the signs. He never told he me loved me, we never kissed, we never touched. My heart had grown cold as his heart grew warmer. Our wedding night never happened as on that night he drew me out of my bridal room and lead me to the forest and murdered me. I only found out later that he only wanted my money to marry his other woman named Gwen"

Alejandro looked into her dark brown irises. He loved Heather with every fiber of his being, but hearing her story tugged at his heartstrings as he sighed in defeat. He spoke up with a shaky voice.

"Okay. I'll do it. I guess we are married now"

Courtney looked at him appalled. She took his hand and lead him to the courts.

2 Days Later -

Alejandro and Courtney had arrived on the surface, Alejandro with poison in hand Courtney following behind. They made their way out of the forest and headed to the church. Alejandro looked around as he walked taking in the scenery knowing this would be the last time he could do so. In order for their marriage to be real he needed to die. He accepted this only because of her story. She deserved happiness. They made it to the church where Heather's wedding service was being held. Little did Alejandro know that Heather's parents gave up on him and Heather was set to be married that very same day. They burst through the doors of the church just as Heather was about to say her vows. Heather looked up at him. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she rushed toward him. Their sweet embrace didn't last long for Heather's new fiancee, Justin, strode off the podium to collect his bride-to-be. Courtney looked at the ordeal. Justin reminded her of Duncan and that alarmed her. She made her decision. There was no going back.

"Alejandro you need to marry Heather. She can not end up with this guy. He is a lot like Duncan. I can tell he only wants the money. Just hand over the flask"

Alejandro looked at Courtney. He felt bad but agreed and handed her the poison. Courtney swiftly turned and grabbed a goblet that sat on a table near the front of the room. She emptied the contents into the goblet and handed it to Justin. The man didn't question the free liquor and downed it. He dropped to the floor. No one batted an eyelash as everyone thought he was a pompous, stuck up jerk anyway. Courtney dragged out the body as Heather and Alejandro went through their wedding ceremony. After the wedding Alejandro called his brother Jose and introduced him to Courtney.

[end]


	4. Dress Me Up

Heather loved Halloween. What wasn't there to like especially when she had a boyfriend to share it with. This year she decided she wanted to do a cute couple costume with Alejandro. It may have been cheesy but gosh dang it she wanted to do it. She spent a great deal of time convincing him to finally match with him. After so much denial he finally gave in. Now it was up to Heather to choose their costume. Halloween was drawing near and Heather still didn't have their costumes. At the last minute she finally found it. She decided to dress up as Alejandro. The fashion would be the same but Heather would obviously wear female clothes. She wouldn't make Alejandro wear female clothes. Although that would be funny she couldn't do that to him. The next day Heather presented the idea to her boyfriend. He agreed thankfully. After school that day they went to the mall and found their clothes.

-Halloween-

Heather pulled on her clothes and walked downstairs knowing Alejandro was waiting downstairs. The went to school together happily holding hands

[end]


End file.
